jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
London, England
London is a heavily populated city and the capital of England. The Darling family lives in London, in the Bloomsbury section, in the era of 1900 to 1904 assumedly. Peter Pan often flew from Never Land to London to hear Wendy's stories. Role in the series London makes its first appearance in the episode special "Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Battle for the Book". Captain Hook hates to look like a bumbling fool, so he decides to fly to London, steal Wendy Darling's storybook, and destroy her stories once and for all. Peter Pan assigns Tinker Bell to contact Jake and his crew, giving her his hat so he can speak to them through it to tell them what to do. When Tinker Bell finds Jake and his mateys, Peter explains the situation to them, and they set off on Bucky to head to London, being amazed by the sight of the British capital as they arrive to locate the Darling house. When they arrive, the Darling children mistake them for being with Hook, but once Jake explains they're allied with Peter Pan, they set off on Bucky to find the Jolly Roger, which has become lost in the fog surrounding London. During the search, Michael begins to show signs of forgetting about Peter Pan and Never Land. When they find Hook, the team is forced to split up from Bucky to confront Hook on the Jolly Roger. In the scuffle, Hook escapes to the streets below, and while Jake, Wendy, Izzy, and John pursue him, Cubby, Skully, Michael, and Nana stay on the Jolly Roger to deal with Mr. Smee, Sharky, and Bones. During the pursuit, John begins to show signs of forgetting about Never Land as well. When the balloon keeping the ship airborne is ruptured, the ship splashes down next to a dock, grabbing the attention of a late-night patrolling police officer who chases after Smee, Sharky, and Bones. By the time Jake, Wendy, and the others catch up to Hook, he's able to convince the officer that Wendy, Jake, and the kids are the bad guys, allowing him and his crew to escape back to the Jolly Roger as the fog clears so they can return to Never Land. Jake, Wendy, and the rest of the gang try to convince the officer of the truth, but it's not until he sees Tinker Bell himself does he realize he's been tricked and lets the kids go to pursue Hook Printed material London's only appearance in the printed media is the storybook adaption of Battle for the Book. Video games London only video game appearance in the series is first level of the Disney Junior online game "Jake's Lost Story Quest." playing a similar role to "Battle for the Book", Captain Hook goes to London to steal Wendy's book filled with all of the adventures of Peter Pan, so Jake, Izzy, Cubby and Skully go to London to rescue it. London itself serves as the first level Jake and the Darling siblings collect various pages of Wendy's storybook while trying to evade Captain Hook. Gallery Hook-Jake´s Story Quest04.jpg London-Jake´s Story Quest01.jpg London-Jake´s Story Quest02.jpg Battle for the book page05.jpg Battle for the book page04.jpg London-battle for the book02.jpg London-battle for the book03.jpg London-battle for the book04.jpg London-battle for the book05.jpg London-battle for the book06.jpg Jake&crew-Battle for the book04.jpg Big Ben-Battle for the book03.jpg Battle for the book page05.jpg Battle for the book promo.jpg Background for Mercury Filmworks-jake3.jpg London-battle for the book07.jpg IzzyWendyJohn&Michael -Battle for the Book01.jpg London-battle for the book08.jpg London-battle for the book09.jpg London-battle for the book10.jpg London-battle for the book11.jpg London-battle for the book12.jpg London-battle for the book13.jpg London-battle for the book14.jpg London-battle for the book15.jpg Policeman-Battle for the Book11.jpg Policeman-Battle for the Book15.jpg Bucky&Jollyroger-Battle for the Book01.jpg John&Izzy-Battle for the Book14.jpg John&Izzy-Battle for the Book12.jpg John&Izzy-Battle for the Book11.jpg Hook-Battle for the Book50.jpg Hook-Battle for the Book43.jpg Hook-Battle for the Book42.jpg Category:Locations